edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Re: Beatrice Not sure where the name came from off the top of my head. Sorry. :I, too, have wondered in the past about its origins. I've always assumed it exists somewhere in the series, but it doesn't appear to be extant. - :I found it. It's not mentioned in the series, rather the spin-off games. Rolf says her name in Scam of the Century. Here's a link to a gameplay video. Carlos2295 (talk) 17:14, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Danny Antonucci æntˈjuːtʃiː is the pronunciation of his last name. No? [[User:PurpleParrots7|'Wesley "Wes" Hackett']] Talk 00:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) To Tell You the Truth Hey, Xydux, it's me Wesley Hackett again. I want to let you know that the Dailymotion upload on the "Ed-Touchables" page was deleted, so I uploaded a working, better quality upload of that episode (from YouTube) onto this wiki. If you think I vandalized that page, you're wrong. My intentions are never bad. [[User:PurpleParrots7|'Wesley "Wes" Hackett']] Talk 02:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Kankers and the Kids when is the first time they interact with: *Jimmy *Jonny *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Sarah Eds ignored why are the eds ingnored when they kankers kiss or do things to them. Gamer4life56 (talk) 17:14, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Gamer4life56Gamer4life56 (talk) 17:14, December 18, 2016 (UTC) no lines kid what episodes do #jimmy #jonny #kevin #nazz #rolf #sarah have no lines in at all. Kids scattered what is the first episode they are scarted where one or a few appear but not off all of them or all but one hey there wanna chat Message Wall & Talk Page Can you add a message wall instead of a talk page? Talk pages tend to not look very stylish, would you consider, by any chance, adding that? Stefanoisthebosssssss (talk) 18:14, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Opinion how do kevin and jonny view each other what do jimmy and nazz think of each other what does jonny think of sarah what does kevin think of sarah what is sarah's opinion on rolf how do kevin and jimmy view each other what do the kids think of the kankers (you can name each member of opinion them) can you make these in-depth too can we chat Gamer4life56 chat i love to chat on here Signature Ah I just saw the hyperlink punched into my sig, thank you very much my friend. Flashback Question Did Jimmy ruin his teeth before plank got his chip on the top, or after, or probably the same day? User:Gamer4life56 Kids Appearances why did you undo avast ye eds edited you remember what episodes the kids appear in also why are they listed as kids if they go to junior high why are nazz and the kankers listed as enemies if they never interacted Gamer4life56 Nazz and Kankers they do interact together in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Kankers after the movie how are they to the eds after they became popular same thing or move on do they harrass the kids still gamafoelife56 wanna live chat Eds sucess with jawbreakers Do you know any episode where the eds sucessfully got a jawbreaker and never lost it at all Gamer4life56 Jimmy and Rolf how come both of them dont have a crush on nazz im more curious about rolf Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:50, January 1, 2017 (UTC)User:Gamer4life56[[User:Gamer4life56|Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:50, January 1, 2017 (UTC)]] Peach Creek Jr High episode absents and why it appears so much why does Peach Creek Jr High appears so much in and what are the episodes the schools don't appear in at any moment. also what episodes does it appear for the whole episode only location? Gamer4life56 Locations in the movie why did sarah and jimmy skip the desert, gag factory, swamp and just went through a city leading to mondo a go go. did the kankers even go in the factory who all went through what location in the movie did kevin and nazz go through the desert cause they were in the chop grinds to the factory Gamer4life56 i wanna know Jimmy spying why do he spy and follow the eds around in Pain in the ed also why didnt just go in eddy's closet to hide?